The Street Performer
by iBayfully
Summary: Anna's just another girl who settled in the Big Apple, living her life. Elsa's a passionate street performer who loves music more than anything. When the two first meet, it's a little awkward, but they end up realizing how much they're meant for each other. (Almost plotless fluff story, modern AU, non-incest - don't like, don't read. Cover art belongs to patronustrip on Tumblr :D)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Thought it would be fun to write more Elsanna, so here you go. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, then I'm glad. :D)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Disney or any characters affiliated with it. Also, the song that appears here is "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran. I don't own that either.

Chapter 1

A soft thud echoed throughout the subway station. A hard guitar case was set down gently on the ground, and the shackles were quickly removed. A microphone on a stand was set up brusquely, and the owner tapped the condenser, once, twice, for a quick sound check. Satisfied with her results, the young woman smiled and lifted up her guitar. She opened her mouth, and the rehearsed words began to fly out in sync with the instrumental chords.

"**Please stand away from the platform edge, especially when trains are entering and leaving the station."**

The booming voice of the subway announcer jolted Anna awake, and she muttered a curse, looking around. Lexington Avenue – she had arrived at her destination. Jumping up, she exited the subway car and began to stride over to the escalator, sleep still riddling her mind. _H&M, _the redhead thought to herself, albeit a little drowsily. _I need to go to H&M to find clothes for Punzie's birthday present. _

Anna, like many other people, moved to New York after completing college. She had fallen in love immediately after a family trip many years ago, and when some college friends of hers had offered to all room together, she had taken up the deal like it was a million dollars. The rent was a little bit on the higher side, but with all of their expenses split up equally, she knew it could work.

Their personalities meshed – for the most part. Sometimes, they would bicker or argue, just like two had done forty minutes prior:

_ Flynn exhaled dramatically. "Look, you know more about women's clothing than I do – can't you just buy that shit for me? I'll even give you money."_

_ The redhead rolled her eyes. "But Flynn, it'll be special if it's something that was personally picked out by you – "_

_ "Don't give me that bullshit," he said with a laugh. "I already have part of my gift all wrapped up, but it wasn't enough…and besides, I'm sure no one will want to see me come tomorrow, purple scarf in one hand and orange dress in the other." _

_ Anna huffed indignantly. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms, and Flynn's trademark smirk appeared immediately. "Great! Here's some money, there's a pat on the back, now off you go!"_

So, here she was.  
Although Anna was feeling particularly lazy today, she always liked heading out into the city, willing to admit it or not. There was always something out there that caught her attention.

And today, it was a little different.

As Anna neared the exit, she could hear the sound of a woman's voice, singing the words to one of her favorite songs.

_White lips, pale face, _

_Breathing in the snowflakes,_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste…_

The redhead smiled at the music. _Might as well give her a bit of pocket change for her troubles. _

As she got a closer look, Anna gasped suddenly, dropping the dollar bill she was going to place in the performer's case.

There, strumming the guitar, stood the most stunning woman Anna had ever seen. Accompanied by a long braid of platinum blonde hair, the guitarist sported pale skin and blue eyes, just like Anna's. The woman was very slender, and her cheeks were tinted with a rosy hue.

Oh, and she was also gorgeous.

A very dumbfounded Anna found herself staring for a good twenty seconds, drool threatening to slip out of her mouth.

_And they say, she's in the Class A Team,_

_ Stuck in her daydream, _

_ Been this way since eighteen, but lately…_

The power to serenade someone with such an amazing voice while looking so beautiful should be illegal, Anna decided. She continued to watch the blonde woman and noticed all the sweet smiles she gave her contributors as they passed her a dollar or two.

_She could be directing that smile towards you, dumbass…just move forward!_

In her awe, Anna hadn't noticed her dropped dollar bill go completely missing. Swearing silently, she reached into her purse and snatched her wallet. Pulling out the first dollar bill she could get ahold of (it was a ten), she rigidly began to make her way towards the stunning vocalist, while inaudibly cursing her vulnerability around attractive women.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat,_

_ Tried to swim, to stay afloat,_

_ Dry house, wet clothes…_

Was Anna seriously sweating?

_C'mon, girl, you've done this plenty of times before! How is this any different?_

_ Loose change, bank notes,_

_ Weary-eyed, dry throat _

_ Call girl, no phone…_

Anna very nervously bent down and (why the hell was she shaking?) very timidly flicked the ten-dollar bill into the guitar case.

Shaking, she glanced up to catch the blonde's gaze – she flashed the redhead a brief smile in between words, and…was that a wink?

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD she just winked at you – _

Anna was certain her legs turned to jelly, for she couldn't move. Offering the best non-awkward smile (which felt stiff and fake) in return, she controlled her damned legs long enough to run past the performer. Breathing a sigh of relief, Anna shook herself out of it.

But she couldn't move forward – she just couldn't.

Was it the effect that the blonde woman had on her? Why did she feel like…she wanted to go back?

Truth be told, Anna **did** want to go back, but she was always known for freaking out in front of attractive women.

…As if this weren't obvious enough.

_J-just, just…I don't know, give her something else! Move, Anna, move!_

The redhead found herself walking rearward, letting the sound of music guide her back (while barely crashing into the oncoming traffic).

_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly._

_ For angels to die_

A polite applause sounded once the blonde had finished the song, and Anna almost felt enraged. _She deserves so much more than that, you goddamn idiots – _

She halted, for she was standing right in front of the striking musician. It was moments like these were Anna constantly wished words were on her side.

They never were.

The woman was turned around, taking a swig of her water. And yet Anna said nothing – she only continued to watch her as she wiped a bead of sweat from the bridge of her nose, and –

_Oh my god, are those…freckles?_

Anna squeaked awkwardly.

Having heard the irregular noise, the woman froze. Turning slowly, she noticed a bewildered redhead staring back at her. Smiling, she tilted her head slightly. "Can I help you?"

Anna shuddered, and the woman noticed. _Aw, she's nervous, _she cooed inwardly.

"I, uh…" The redhead stuck out her arm stiffly, a handful of bills collected in her grasp. "You're…y-you're amazing."

A light blush touched the musician's cheeks, and she smiled. "Why, thank you! You're sweet, you really are." Noticing the bills still clutched tightly in the younger girl's hand, she pointed at it slowly. "Is that…for me?"

"I…o-oh, yes! Ah, y-yeah, it's for you…"

Anna was positively sure she was drenched in sweat. Wanting to end her misery, she pushed it into the woman's hand. "U-uh, yeah! J-just, take…um…t-thank you?"

Too embarrassed to wait for any sort of response, Anna quickly sprinted past the subway performer and out into the street.

She always got jumpy around attractive females, but it was never this bad.

Back in the station, the woman laughed nervously, eyeing the cash. "Fifty," she breathed. "And just from that one girl…wow."

Fifty dollars, all from the frantic redhead…

_I have to admit, she was cute. All flustered and whatnot…_

Elsa giggled. _I hope I'll see her again sometime soon._

Outside, Anna realized something. She dug into her purse and opened her wallet, only to find out that Flynn's money was gone – all spent on the girl in the subway.

"Oh…shoot," she muttered. "Flynn is going to kill me."

Somehow, Anna still knew it was worth it.

**(A/N: Tell me what you think – I'll be continuing this! Also, I apologize if the first chapter is a bit shabby, I wrote this really quickly and just wanted to post it XP Terrible excuse, I know, but…whatever. Thanks for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and followers! I hope you'll have as much fun reading this story as I will have writing it. Also, I couldn't get this up at 6 A.M. like I wanted to. D: Sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Chapter 2

"You…you what?!"

Anna's face reddened in embarrassment. "Shut up, okay? I-I lost the ability to think, I swear!"

Kristoff doubled over, a hearty laugh rumbling through the room. "Oh my _god, _Anna – you gave Flynn's _fifty goddamn dollars _to this girl you don't even know?"

The redhead bit her lip and aimed her gaze at the ground. "She was a really good singer…"

Kristoff nudged her playfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And I'm sure she was really hot as well – "

"Kristoff!" Anna punched her friend in the arm.

She wasn't denying anything, though.

Anna didn't regret giving a large amount of money to the blonde performer – however, she did regret not getting her number, or her name at least…damn her lack of people skills.

It was something the redhead had grown infamous for. There was an incident in college in which Anna had built up the courage to talk to the senior she was currently crushing (she was a junior at the time). So, during her lunch period, she had gotten up on two shaking legs. Receiving an encouraging smile from her friends and a pat on the back from Kristoff, she slowly made her way over to Aurora's table.

She had this whole thing planned out. She knew what she was going to say, and she was more prepared to ask this blonde girl out for coffee than anything else in the entire world.

She gave a smile to the girl and her friends as she neared. She opened her mouth to speak, and…

A fumbling mess of jumbled words flew out of her mouth.

She stood there in terror, and watched helplessly as the smirks began to appear on the girls' faces, laughter written in each of them –

Anna shuddered, shoving the memory out of her mind. Glancing at her watch, she bit her lip. "Oh, I have to go…do some errands."

She could feel Kristoff's smile on her back as she made her way out the door. "I wouldn't call listening to a _street performer _errands!"

"Shut up!" she retorted. "Besides, no one said I was going to see her again."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Lexington Avenue," Anna muttered under her breath. "Hopefully this is where I can see her again."

Okay, so she lied.

Honestly, Anna currently wanted nothing other than to see the gorgeous street performer. And it wasn't because she wanted to redeem herself for her display of awkward speech, no – she simply wanted to be able to drown herself in the blonde's beauty.

…Or maybe it was both. Anna just didn't want to admit it.

The redhead approached the performance sight, preparing herself for anything to come her way…

Then she realized that the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah…shit." _Aren't street performers supposed to, like, do this every day of their life? Why, then, is she not here?_

Anna groaned. She had gotten her hopes up. How could she expect the same guitarist to be there 24 hours later?

She lazily threw up her hand and eyed her watch. "Well…I've got nothing to do, so…"

_I'm crazy, _Anna thought as she leaned up against the wall – she was going to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa bit her lip as she watched an electronic sign flicker names of the subway stations. She wanted to perform at the Bryant Park station, but something about Lexington Avenue appealed to her.

Maybe it was because of the kind, friendly people, or the rare supportive staff. Maybe it was because of pretty redheads with adorable stuttering problems –

She shook her head. _Um, no. That's not it._

Maybe it was the nearby H&M, for her to do a bit of shopping afterwards; or, perhaps it was the large amounts of cash she earned…

…Thanks to a certain young lady with red hair.

Elsa groaned, hugging her guitar case closer to her body.

After the events of the previous day, it was safe to say that the performer pondered many things concerning the strange young lady and her cute stutter – _stop it, Elsa! Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean she is._

She wanted to meet this girl. Why would she have given her fifty dollars anyway?

The subway came to a complete stop, and the announcer's voice sounded. Elsa grabbed her equipment, strapped her guitar around her back, and headed out to her spot.

She always liked that one spot. It was up against a wall, just to the side of an escalator. This helped in her getting money easier – many pedestrians threw her a dollar or two on their way, and while it seemed like a small amount, it added up.

_I think I'll grab dinner after this at the small restaurant near – whoa, is that…?_

A very familiar redhead was nose deep in her phone, probably playing some mindless game. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, and her tongue darted in and out of her mouth occasionally. Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

"Wow, I _actually _got the 1024 block…what even is this?"

_Wow, she's…she's not stuttering. _

After what seemed like hours, Elsa regained her voice. "Hey," she said slowly, "mind if we…share this space?"

She directed a smile at the redhead just as she glanced up, and the younger girl's jaw immediately dropped. Elsa could feel the impediment creep back onto the girl's lips before the words even came out of her mouth.

"O-oh, aren't y-you…" her face turned bright red, and she quickly moved away, nearly dropping her phone in the process.

"G-go ahead! I, uh…use this space, I mean – y-yeah. I'll get out of y-your way right now – "

The girl nearly tripped over her own feet as she back up quickly, and Elsa stifled a giggle.

"Hey, hey, no need to be afraid – I won't bite, okay?"

The redhead swallowed and nodded slowly, eyes darting nervously to the hand that slowly covered hers. When they made contact, Anna's stomach did a somersault. _She's so…c-cold…_

It wasn't a bad cold, though – the blonde's hands were a chill to the touch, but…there was also a certain warmth to them. Something about her hands comforted Anna, and she didn't realize a goofy grin was spreading across her face until the guitarist stared back and cocked her head slightly, puzzled.

"O-oh!" Anna withdrew her hands quickly, face still beet red. "I'm, um…"

_Goddammit, why do you __**insist **__on being so gorgeous…if you knew how much it affected me…_

It wasn't fair. With her platinum blonde hair in one big braid traveling around her neck on onto her shoulder, the performer looked beautiful – staring in those blue eyes once more was just enough for Anna to melt, and her lips, slightly red –

She was staring again.

Anna cursed inwardly and did her best to straighten. "I'm, uh…my name is Anna," she said quickly, sticking out her hand. "Well, I know you didn't ask, but I-I might as well tell you anyway, because, well – okay, I mean, we might meet again like we did t-today and –"

Elsa cut the rambling girl off with the wave of her hand. "No, no, I'm glad we got that covered." Noticing her hand still awkwardly erected, she quickly took it with her own hands and smiled (while also noticing the short breath of air the redhead took as she did so). "It's wonderful to meet you, Anna." She gestured to herself. "My name is Elsa," she responded, and Anna nodded dumbly. _She's so cute._

"I-it's nice to m-meet you, Elsa…"

"Likewise." Elsa then raised a teasing eyebrow, smile widening. "So, may I ask you about the unusual fifty dollars yesterday?"

"Uh…"

**(A/N: I'm kind of just making this up as I go on, while also making this a reader-friendly story; so, if you'd like to see something happen, message me! I'd love to hear your ideas, and if it cooperates, then I'll be more than happy to throw it into the story.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Wow, thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad that some of you guys like this story a lot. This chapter may seem like a bit of filler, but I'll be sure to include as much Elsanna as I can in the next chapter! Also, feel free to PM me any ideas or situations you want to see in the story – I'd love to see them all, and I want to make your thoughts a part of this story in the best way I can.)**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Disney, or anything affiliated with it. That includes Frozen…shit.

"Anna, I think you need help."

The redhead looked down, embarrassed. "I just…I just _wanted _to see her again, okay? It's not like I count on her existence to live…"

Anna knew she was lying, because she kind of did.

"Honestly, Punzie – I just wish that I weren't as shaky or awkward when I talk to her."

Rapunzel's face grew a little more serious, but a playful grin resided.

"All kidding aside, Anna…don't worry too much about it. If I can recall correctly, you were just as shaky when you met me."

"I-I was?" She pondered it for a moment. "I can hardly believe that. Look how comfortable I am speaking to you – "

"My point exactly." Rapunzel's smile widened. "I predict that in no time at all, you and Elsa will be able to speak to each other like you've known each other your whole lives."

Anna beamed. "Thank you – I hope you're right."

"Oh, please, girl – I _know _for a fact that I'm right." The blonde's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I was right about you being shaky, for sure…"

* * *

_Rapunzel hummed a tune playing on her iPhone absentmindedly as she jammed her textbooks into her locker. 'Another day closer to when I get the fuck out of the hellhole,' she thought. She was a senior at Weselton High, and she was literally praying on her knees for it to end._

_ She shot a grin at the oncoming boy. "How was your math test?" She asked the boy as he swept down to kiss her. "I'm pretty sure I aced it," he replied, smirking, and Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Flynn's definition of an "ace" was at least an 85% or higher – while known for his good looks and charming personality, Rapunzel's boyfriend was not at all famous for any kind of grades._

_ Still, she was proud of him. She clapped her hands and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good job! I'm glad the study session we had proved useful."_

_ "Yeah…it certainly was – " he made a crude back and forth motion with his fingers – "if you know what I mean."_

_ Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at him. "Fuck off," she deadpanned, and he chuckled. "I've got to run, but I'll see you at lunch?" _

_ She gave him a thumbs up sign, and Flynn kissed her (again) before heading off to his next class._

_ The blonde shook her head. 'Sometimes I wonder why I date that doofus.'_

_ Slamming her locker shut, Rapunzel slung her bag around her shoulder and headed to her next class. _

_ Just as she rounded the corner, a fast-moving blur of red crashed directly into her, sending books from both ends flying._

_ "Gah!" A big textbook went soaring into the air, and as gravity pulled it back down, it was headed straight for the groaning redhead's face._

_ "Hey, watch out!" _

_ Rapunzel was up and about in a second, and she grabbed the book midair as it barely brushed against the other girl's big-framed glasses._

_ Not sparing any time to be angry at the sudden collision, the blonde offered a hand. "You okay?" She asked._

_ The girl looked up quickly, and a rosy blush spread over her cheeks in an instant. Biting her lip, she stumbled backward. "I-I'm so s-sorry…" She glanced around and saw the strewn books, some Rapunzel's and some her own._

_ "I-I'll get that at once – "_

_ She was on her hands and knees in a second, frantically breathing quickly as she began to gather the fallen belongings. A hand on her shoulder, however, stopped her._

_ "Hey, hey! It's alright – and I can help." Rapunzel offered a friendly smile, to which the redhead nervously attempted to give it back. The blonde then spotted braces, red on the top and green on the bottom. 'Looks like a nerd,' she thought, though not unkindly._

_ The two girls collected the books together, and Rapunzel noticed that the girl kept shooting her quick looks, face flushing redder every time. 'And she's got a bad case of blushing every two seconds.' She chuckled silently. "So, I'm Rapunzel – what's your name? I think I've seen you around before…sophomore, yeah?"_

_ The other girl bobbed her head up and down, still nervously glancing here and there. "Y-yeah, that's right…my n-name's Anna, by the way. Anna Alstad."_

_ She shot out her hand quickly, and Rapunzel took it, laughing a little bit at the girl's behavior. "I'm Rapunzel Corona," she replied, and Anna's face brightened a little bit – as if it weren't bright enough with all of that red already._

_ "O-oh! That's a cool name, i-it really is! Kind of…kind of like the Sun's corona, y-you know? Like the aura that surrounds our big star, o-or like the Latin word f-for 'crown'? Y-yeah, t-that's really neat…"_

_ Rapunzel's smile widened throughout Anna's rambling. _

'_She's definitely a nerd. I'm now positive that those glasses, big as they are, are fully equipped with a prescription. _

"_You know," Rapunzel commented with a chuckle, "most people think of the beer first when they hear my surname. But hey, what you said works too!"_

_Anna gave her another nervous smile and laughed for the first time, albeit a little awkwardly. _

"_So, uh…why were you in such a hurry?"_

_Anna bit her lip. "I, uh…I was late for m-my class. I'm never l-late for a class, and –" Her eyes widened. "O-oh, shoot! I have to r-run, like, now…"_

_Rapunzel smiled. "I'll see you around then…cutie?"_

_Anna's face blushed once again, and she stuttered. Rapunzel smirked silently to herself. 'Knew it.' _

"_U-uh, y-yeah, okay! Um…b-bye!"_

_The blonde gave Anna a short wave, but the flustered girl was already running off to her late class._

_Rapunzel was grinning from ear to ear. 'What a cute girl…' Her smile faltered as she noticed some unfamiliar books, still in her hands. _

_ "Oh, shit…she's going to need these."_

* * *

"Oh, come on, I wasn't _that _bad, was I?"

Rapunzel smirked. "Yes, Anna-banana, you were _that _bad." The redhead groaned, and Rapunzel laughed. "Aw, don't worry about it, Anna. Now, why don't you go and talk to your street performer again – if you need me, I'll be here, Googling Elsa Arendelle and her sexuality – "

"Shut up!" Anna huffed, grabbing her purse on the way out. "She's not _my _street performer, and no one said I was going to see her today!"

Rapunzel smirked again. "Twenty bucks you're headed to that same station right now," she retorted as the door slammed.

The blonde chuckled to herself before opening up a web page. "Alright, let's see here." Her hands danced on the keys as she vocalized her search desires. "Elsa Arendelle, gay…ooh, is that what I think it is?"

Outside the door, Anna sighed to herself as she made her way down the steps. "Good thing I didn't agree to anything...I'd be owing someone twenty dollars."

She shuddered. "I have a problem."

Anna decided to blame the beautiful guitarist. It was only fair that way.


End file.
